Sayonara, Kikyou
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Ela finalmente tomou uma decisão, depois de tanto tempo. Poderá ele aceitar essa escolha? KikyxInuxKagome in oneshot


**_Sayonara, Kikyou._**

_"Me encontre aqui neste lago daqui há duas noites, quando a lua estiver cheia, Inuyasha. E venha sozinho."_

Lembrava-se de cada palavra dita por ela como se fossem as últimas.Duas noites haviam se passado desde então e ele havia saído secretamente para encontra-la.

Sentia o coração palpitar a cada passo dado, como se aquele encontro lhe reservasse algo muito importante. Há muito tempo não via tanta seriedade nas palavras de Kikyou. Tinha receio de qualquer coisa que ela pudesse lhe dizer.

_Medo._

Estava com medo de perde-la novamente. Alcançou o local do encontro quando a lua já estava alta e resplandecente no céu. Ela já lhe aguardava, assim como ele esperava que fizesse.

"Kikyou..." Inuyasha murmurou baixo, fazendo menção de aproximar-se. Ela estava de costas e fitava a lua cheia.

"Então você veio mesmo." Kikyou disse, sem tirar os olhos da lua.

"Sim." Ele limitou-se a responder, como se as palavras lhe faltassem.

"Eu tomei uma decisão, Inuyasha." Kikyou disparou.

As palavras dela foram como a sensação de pequenos cacos penetrando em sua pele. Inuyasha arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, com medo de qualquer palavra que viesse a seguir.

"É sobre isso que quer me falar..?" O hanyou perguntou, baixando o rosto. Mesmo Kikyou estando de costas, fazia-se difícil olhar para a sacerdotisa.

"Sim." Ela respondeu e virou-se na direção dele. O olhar era sério, mais sério do que de costume. Não carregava ódio ou rancor ou qualquer outro sentimento. Apenas seriedade. "Eu irei embora, Inuyasha."

_Silêncio._

As palavras que mais temia ouvir, saíram de sua boca de uma única vez. Os olhos dourados do hanyou se encontraram com os escuros olhos de Kikyou. Eles expressavam surpresa. Espanto. Qualquer palavra que demonstrasse que não estava esperando por aquilo. Que não estava preparado para receber aquela notícia.

Fez menção de abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas sentiu os dedos de Kikyou repousarem suavemente sobre seus lábios.

"Apenas escute." Ela limitou-se a dizer e ele não conseguiu dizer não.

Kikyou suspirou e virou-se novamente na direção do lago, fitando a lua através de seu reflexo. Durante algum tempo, que não souberam se foi muito ou pouco, apenas ficaram em silêncio.

"Eu estou morta, Inuyasha." Ela disse. "Não tem sentido eu buscar uma vingança que jamais irei alcançar."

Ele se manteve calado.

"Eu jamais conseguiria te matar, Inuyasha." Ela respondeu de um modo até triste.

"Kikyou..." Ele murmurou baixo e aproximou-se dela.

"Você ainda tem uma vida toda pela frente, entende?" Ela disse, olhando-o pelo reflexo do lago. "Existem muitas coisas que você pode alcançar e existem muitas coisas que você ainda não enxergou."

"Eu te amo..." Ele sussurrou baixo, abraçando-a pela cintura.

"Você me amava." Ela corrigiu e virou-se para Inuyasha, impedindo-o de dizer qualquer coisa quando ele fez menção de abrir a boca para responder. "Você precisa continuar a sua vida, Inuyasha. Precisa aceitar a realidade. Eu estou morta." Ela disse calma e pausadamente.

"Mas eu não quero que você vá embora!" Ele disse, apertando-a contra si com certa força e escondeu o rosto ao ombro dela. Aos poucos, Kikyou sentiu o kimono umedecer.

_"Está chorando, Inuyasha?"_ Ela pensou para si, mas suspirou. "Você tem alguém que te ama muito, Inuyasha." Kikyou disse.

"Alguém que me ama...?" Ele murmurou baixo e tornou a olhar para Kikyou, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

"Sim. Você nunca foi bom nessas coisas, não é?" Ela disse, olhando-o. "Também nunca foi bom com despedidas." E viu-o baixar o rosto.

"Kikyou..." Ele murmurou baixo.

"Existe alguém que está te esperando, Inuyasha." Kikyou disse. "Volte para esta pessoa e seja feliz." Kikyou beijou a testa do hanyou carinhosamente e afastou-se. "Sayonara, Inuyasha." Ela disse, sem se virar para trás e caminhou dali.

"Ela foi mesmo embora...?" A voz que Inuyasha escutou, o fez dar um pulo. Não havia sentido a aproximação de Kagome, provavelmente por estar tão próximo de Kikyou.

"Sim..." Ele sussurrou baixo.

"Eu sinto muito." Kagome disse, baixando o rosto.

"Não sinta." Ele disse com um sorriso e virou-se para ela. Talvez Kikyou estivesse certa. Talvez fosse hora de deixar o passado para trás e seguir em frente.

"Você a ama, não é? Não precisa se fazer de forte na minha frente, Inuyasha." Kagome disse, dando um longo suspiro.

"Eu a amava." Ele corrigiu, querendo acreditar nas palavras que Kikyou havia lhe dito.

"Então..." Kagome disse, de olhos arregalados.

"Vamos voltar." Ele disse, tranqüilamente e segurou uma das mãos de Kagome.

"Vamos." Ela respondeu com um sorriso.

Ambos caminharam dali de volta para o local onde estavam mas, antes de o lago sumir completamente de vista, Inuyasha olhou para trás uma última vez.

_"Sayonara, Kikyou."_ Ele pensou, caminhando dali com Kagome, e não olhou mais para trás.

**Notas da Autora:**

Mais uma fic de Inuyasha terminada o.o

Acabou sendo um KikyxInuxKagome, mas acho que terminou do jeito que eu queria.

Nessa fic, eu quis demonstrar o que aconteceria se a Kikyou finalmente se desprendesse do desejo de vingança e aceitasse a morte.

Acho que o final não foi triste, já que ela conseguiu o que queria.

O título ficou clichê, mas caiu como uma luva. Foi o Adeus dela para o Inuyasha.

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado.

E vejam meu crossover!

Sim, sou propagandista!

See ya soon!


End file.
